Three Hours
by WRATH77
Summary: The Cassidy Trio gets kidnapped and are being held hostage by an insane police-mouse. What would happen in the amount of three hours? Rated M for language and graphic torture scenes. Spinoff from Into The Night. One-Shot. R


Isabelle woke up with her head spinning. She shook her head to clear it. When her vision was cleared, her heart nearly stopped.

She was tied to a chair, her arms and legs tied efficiently to the armrest and legs. Her mouth was gagged as she looked around, noticing she seemed to be in a cabin of sorts. She looked to her side and her blood turned cold.

Neil and Abigail are next to her, tied in the same fashion like she was and were still out-cold. Isabelle struggled against her bonds as her mind went blank, trying to escape.

All she remembered was going home after visiting Kitty at the Rat Trap and she was then hit from behind with something.

She heard groaning next to her and saw Neil and Abigail were starting to wake up. Abigail was the first to fully wake up, taking in her surroundings and flailing in panic, screaming through her gag. Neil then stomped his foot loudly, silently telling her to be quiet.

"Well, well, well, looks like you're all awake."

The trio looked at the source of the voice and then insides clenched.

There stood Constable Quincy.

He was a police mouse that worked in Scotland Yard, who had reddish-blond fur and dull green eyes. He was known to be the cruelest police-mouse; mostly for beating up prisoners, doesn't matter what their crime or age was. He also hated Basil of Baker Street, thinking him as an annoying, interfering twit. But what they know really ticks him off is when criminals he's chasing get away and rub it into his face.

Like the Cassidy's.

They knew he hated every time they got away and rubbed it into his face. They al swallowed, wondering why he has tem like this.

"Now, you are all probably wondering why I have you here." Quincy said, his face contorted to a sneer, "You see, I'm rather tired of you all avoiding me. So, at this moment, I am bringing my own sense of justice."

Neil by this time has struggled out of his gag and growled at the police-mouse.

"And what is that, per se?" Neil sneered as Quincy took put a bottle of whiskey and took a swig. He then smiled and smashed the bottle over Neil's head, making the girls shriek.

"Oh we are going to have so much fun."

HOUR 1

Quincy left for a bit while the trio struggled against their bonds. Quincy then came back with a bag, giving them a grin.

"You know, I always wondered who was Ratigan's wench." He said, walking up to Isabelle, "Never figured she was a mouse or such a looker."

He started to stroke her face as Isabelle tried to move away.

"Shame you dirtied yourself with a sewer rat."

Isabelle's eyes shot open and she bit Quincy's hand, hard enough to bleed. Quincy yelped in pain as he pulled his hand away, making Isabelle grin. He growled and punched her across the face. She coughed and spot out some blood.

"You hit like a girl." She laughed, making Quincy glare at her.

"I'll fix you." He growled out, reaching behind and taking out his nightstick. He then hit Isabelle across the face with it. She coughed and groaned in pain as he hit her in the ribs and her knee, which made her scream in pain. Neil was cursing a storm as he struggled against his bonds as Abigail whimpered as she tried to get away.

"Looks like you won't be jumping building for a while now." Quincy sneered as Isabelle glared at him in rage and pain.

HOUR 2

All three Cassidy's were passed out against their chairs, breathing heavily.

When Quincy left for the third time, they tried to get out of their bonds. When that didn't work, they tried to talk to Isabelle. But the mouse was barely conscious. When Quincy returned, they all woke up from the noise. He laughed when he saw Isabelle's state.

"Looks like I cut the thief down to size." He laughed. Neil lunged from his chair, struggling against the ropes, swearing in a stream of Gaelic. Quincy raised an eyebrow at Neil's language, but he then just smiled.

"Huh, never thought the brains of the Cassidy gang would be a mick."

Neil just snarled at Quincy, who just smirked at him.

"It seems you are a religious man." He said, pointing to Neil's rosary. "I'm sure you remembered what they did with criminals in the bible, preferably thieves."

The only answer he got was a stony silence. Quincy then reached into his bag and took put a hammer and nails.

"They nailed them to the cross. I can't do a job like that, but I can work around it."

Neil's breathing began to quicken as Abigail started to whimper.

"I wonder just how loud you can scream."

Neil clenched his teeth as he watched Quincy take a nail and placed it over his paw. He started to tremble when he raised the hammer, but just glared at Quincy on defiance. Quincy just smirked as he brought the hammer down.

Abigail screamed as Neil grit his teeth, feeling the excruciating pain of the nail in his paw. He will not yell though, he will not give Quincy the satisfaction of his pain. But he couldn't help the yell of pain when he drove another nail through his other paw, making Quincy chuckle.

Quincy then looked at Abigail, walking over to her and stroking her face and hair, making her squirms away from him.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. I got something special for you."

Abigail glared at him and she spit in his face. He snarled at her and backhanded her across the face, making her cough as blood ran down her chin.

"Don't worry, luv." Quincy sneered, "I'll take good care of you."

HOUR 3

Abigail woke up groggy, looking around the room. Isabelle and Neil were passed out in their chairs, the blood drying around them. She then looked down and gasped.

She was not tied up, she was free. She was free!

"Hello, luv."

She swerved behind her and saw Quincy grinning at her.

"You're free, luv. Now go and run. Run, run, run!"

Abigail got up and ran out the door, stumbling out. Quincy just smiled as he took a swig of his whiskey and then started to spill it around Neil and Isabelle. He then threw the bottle to the ground and lit a match.

"Bye-Bye, Cassidy's."

He grinned and threw it to the ground, watching as it burst into flames. He then walked out of the door and saw Abigail was running and stumbling not too far away. He laughed and took ut his club, walking after her.

"Keep running, sweetheart." He yelled out, "I can hear you, I can hear you!"

Abigail was running hard, trying to find a way out. She realized that they were in the outskirts of London, away from civilization. She looked around trying to find a way out. She was suddenly grabbed by her hair, making her scream.

"Sorry, luv. You're not going anywhere." He sneered as she struggled.

Meanwhile, back in the cabin, Neil was slowly waking up, his eyes opening. He then smelled smoke and his eyes shot open. When he was the fire, he gasped and jerked in his chair, pain flaring up in his paws.

"Oh shit! Isabelle, wake up!" he screamed as he kept moving in his chair, "Wake up, wake up!"

Outside, Abigail was still struggling against Quincy's grip. She then kicked him between his legs, making him cry out in pain and letting her go. She took off running, trying to find a place to hide. Quincy watched as Abigail run with gritted teeth and growled.

"Bloody…bitch!" he yelled as he took out his revolver and shot at Abigail. It hit her calf, making her scream and fall to the ground. She sobbed as she tried to get up, but stumbled to the dirt. She heard footsteps behind her and looked, instantly wishing she didn't.

Quincy's boot came hurtling to her face, kicking her and knocking her glasses to the ground.

"Little mick sop bitch like you!" he yelled as he kicked her ribs.

"You and your bloody family! Making me look bad, rubbing it in my face!" He yelled as he kept kicking her, making her whimper in pain. He then grabbed her neck with both hands and started to choke her. She gasped in pain as he started to laugh.

"So, this is it, isn't it?" he laughed, "This is the end of the beloved Cassidy gang!"

Abigail whimpered and she mouthed some words.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Quincy snickered.

"T-T-T-T…omm…my." She stuttered, making Quincy frown in confusion. But before he could think of something to say, he grabbed by the scruff of his neck and wrenched away from Abigail. She lay on the ground, coughing and holding her throat. He was then turned around and face with a really angry brown rat.

He then remembered that the muscle of the group was a rat named Thomas and he felt his paws squeezing his throat and he knew that he was going to die

Abigail heard a loud crack and saw Quincy's body drop to the ground. She then felt herself being tenderly pulled stood up and her glasses were placed on her face. She saw Thomas looking at her with concern and she then realized something.

"Thomas, Neil and Isabelle are still in the cabin! You have to get them out!"

Thomas ran to he cabin and broke down the room. He heard yelling coming from one of the rooms and quickly went in, careful of the flames. He saw Neil was yelling and jerking in his chair while Isabelle was limp in hers.

"Thomas, over here!" Neil yelled as Thomas ran over, seeing Neil's paws and cringing. He grabbed one nail and swiftly pulled it out, making Neil scream. He did the other nail quickly and then pulled the rope apart, helping Neil up. He went over to Isabelle and just broke her chair, hoisting her over his shoulder. He grabbed Neil by the shirt and dragged all of them out of the burning cabin.

Abigail was at the front yard and she started to cry when she saw all of them. Thomas gently put down a now conscious Isabelle on the ground, who grabbed Abigail fiercely and also started to cry. Neil went to the two women and held them close, his paws pulsing with pain. Thomas gave out a sob as out his arms around all three mice and held them close. None of them looked at the dead police mouse nearby or the burning cabin behind them.

What mattered was that they were alive.

They were all alive.

AN: OMG, this is finally done!

This took me months to write because I want it to seem realistic and I was focusing on other stuff too.

This chapter was totally inspired by the torture scene from The Devils Rejects, when Sheriff Wydell tortures the Fireflys. Wydell is actually who I based Constable Quincy here.

So here, he someone manages to kidnap three of the Cassidy's and tortures them for three hours. You can see remnants of the torture scene in the writing, especially with Neil's.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I MIGHT write a sequel to this. I might. I don't own GMD, just the Cassidy's, Thomas and Quincy!


End file.
